


Steamy

by bellaphone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Showers, They’re lesbians Harold, this is super short and I’m not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaphone/pseuds/bellaphone
Summary: Ava invites Stephanie to sit in the bathroom while she showers. Things go exactly how Ava planned. Stephanie, however.....





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i was just going for sweet when I wrote this

Stephanie had no idea what she was doing here. Why did she think it would be a good idea to listen to Ava? Stephanie listened to the quiet squirt of a shampoo bottle, and the small click it made when Ava closed it. Stephanie was close to having a panic attack. She could feel the sick feeling in her stomach that she associated with them.  
Oh my god, oh my god. Why did I agree to this? My ass hurts from this toilet seat. She’s going to end up killing me when she learns about my feelings. We’re supposed to be best friends with no romantic feelings, that’s why she wanted me in here. How am I supposed to keep them a secret when she does things like this? 

“Stephanie.” Ava whispered her name, the sound of running water slightly muffling her voice. Despite the simplicity of her sentence, shivers still went up Stephanie’s spine.  
Jesus Christ. Fuck. This is bad.  
“Yeah, Ava?” Stephanie tried to keep her breathing steady. She could feel prickles of tears in the corner of her eyes. Why do I cry so much?  
“Does it feel…hot in here to you? I think it’s a bit warmer than usual.” 

Stephanie’s head snapped up towards the shower curtain that Ava was behind. What?  
“Um, no, I don’t think so. Feels normal.” Stephanie responded. She took a big breath. Okay. It’s fine. She tapped her foot and hand to a rhythm they were working on in jazz band to try to distract herself.

“Really?” Ava asked. “Just...the steam seems warm, doesn’t it?” What the fuck was Ava on? First she gets the idea for Stephanie to sit in the bathroom while she showers, then she goes on about steam temperature? What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fu-  
Ava cut Stephanie out of her thoughts. She giggled quietly, although it sounded slightly nervous.  
“Must be you, Stephanie. I think you make the water hot, just by association.” The tension in Stephanie’s stomach was fluctuating so much, she wanted to vomit. Or maybe that was simply anxiety….

Wait. Did Stephanie hear Ava right? Hot by association? Was she calling Stephanie….cute?  
“Um, well- yeah, um-“ Stephanie stumbled over her words. Ava interrupted her stuttering.  
“Please, Stephanie. Just say what’s on your mind.” The bathroom was silent except for the running water. Stephanie was immobile. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She said the first thing that came to mind.

“What? Just...can we talk about this when you’re not naked?” Stephanie laughed awkwardly, her voice wheezing a bit. She looked up towards the shower curtain, her leg bouncing quickly. Ava took a moment to respond.  
“Yeah, we can talk about this as long as you like. I’d be willing to talk to you, well, forever.”

Stephanie glanced down at her tapping feet, her face warm. She linked her hands together.  
“Yeah, Ava, I think I’d like that.”


End file.
